CHEER:Counter Hostile Extraterrestrial Entities
by Top Magician Fran
Summary: Sequal to GLEE:Global Liaisons to Extra-terrestrial Entities. The special agents of GLEE are the first line of defense for our  planet against the paranormal and strange. Can Kurt and the gang stop a rival organization from unleashing an alien Armageddon?
1. XTRAS

**Author Notes: **_**Oh dear and here I said I'd wait to start this fic… but I can't haha. TOO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS! That's how I felt… so I'm here to you know… start working on this story so we can keep up with our favorite secret government organization. Thanks to everyone who's following me, it's super cool. I hope CHEER can live up to your hopes and dreams~ lawl.**_

_**GLEE!**_

"And so I propose we try to go after whatever pieces of the Sub-space vortex manipulator. Tina's scans indicate that the machine was much farther from completion than we originally thought. If we can get a hold of even one piece of it we can slow down CHEERs efforts to getting it up and running." Rachael's cheerfully poignant voice concluded, this morning meeting was a bit more intense than their usual ones.

"Rachael if I may… Santana already told us that there pieces are virtually indictable by normal scans. How will we find any pieces before CHEER does?" Kurt's tone said he wasn't impressed with the plan.

"Oh yee of little faith, like I would come to a meeting with an under-developed plan." Rachael grinned and Blaine could see Kurt fighting the urge to send a ceiling tile flying into her face. "Normal scans yes, but not all scans otherwise CHEER would never be able to locate them either. So all we have to do is hack into the CHEER main frame and find out how they are able to find them."

"Wait… you're plan involves hacking into CHEER?" Quinn set down her coffee mug and stared at Rachael like she was a small child, "You do of course realize that not only would that never work in a million years, but it would also alert them that perhaps we are trying to stop them."

"Well Quinn, unlike you, I have faith in Tina's abilities." She beamed at the Asian woman who was choking on her coffee at the moment.

"Me? I can't hack into CHEER…even with my _skills."_ She almost whispered the last part, "I'd need proper support and we don't have anyone good enough to keep up with me." Blaine wondered if she was boasting or just overly cautious.

Rachael seemed a bit deflated, "But Tina, you have to… I know it won't be easy but… surely one of us could manage somehow."

"No way, even Quinn isn't that good." Tina gave the blond woman a look of apology; she just shrugged at the assessment.

"I suggest we look for outside assistance then." Kurt folded his hands into his lap, and leaned forward a bit. "It might take some convincing but… XTRAS might lend us a hand."

"Absolutely not! I know you're enamored with them for some reason but they can't be trusted." Rachael was a bit too quick to shoot that idea down. Blaine just looked at Kurt, hoping for an explanation to who the XTRAS were.

"Look Rache… I know you're still sore after Mercedes but… you need to let that go." Finn rested a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"I agree, I wouldn't mind having the world's _second_ best hacker as my back up." Tina suddenly looked cheerful.

"And at the moment we don't have the luxury to be picky… if we do go through with this plan we will need support." Quinn took another sip of her coffee, but her eyes never left Rachael's stare. Blaine wondered if they would start shooting real daggers from them. While he noticed that the two women never got along well, he always vaguely wondered why that was.

"I think it's decided then…" Kurt was looking smug all of a sudden, he was either enjoying the frustration on Rachael's face, proud that he thought of the idea first or both. Blaine couldn't tell but it did seem like Kurt had slightly less than genuine reasons to suggest this plan.

"Fine… Tina send a message to them. I'm sending You, Kurt…" her eyes shot an annoyed look to the psychic, he responded with a 'bitch please face', really they made such good friends, "and Blaine…"

"Why me?" He said before thinking, he didn't know what he was doing still. Sending him on another mission so soon was a bit unexpected.

"Why not? Finn and I have bad blood with them. Quinn is of more use here. You need experience seems logical to me." He didn't know why Rachael was sounding so passive aggressive towards him but he just sighed and went along with it, no use in arguing with the leader.

"We leave in ten people!" Kurt hopped gracefully from his seat, patting Blaine on the back as he passed. Blaine felt his face get warm, scrambling to follow the taller man out of the meeting room. Tina was already typing away on her hand held, no doubt giving XTRAS a heads up to their arrival.

Blaine quickly made sure to brew some coffee for the others while he was away and put some into a thermos for their trip. Let no one say that Blaine Anderson ever neglected his duties. "Blaine's Brew # 12 good luck drip." He smiled and took a sip, oh yes, this was going to be a good day.

_**GLEE!**_

The SUV pulled up to a very _very _large mansion that was out in the country side. Blaine had not realized that Ohio was home to anyone who could afford such a house but then again in this world barely anything seemed beyond the realm of possibility. The gates opened allowing them to drive up the overly long drive way to the house. This was the kind of place that screamed secret base, but then again perhaps that was the point. Like a big middle finger daring anyone to ask stupid questions.

Kurt parked the car and was the first one out. Tine followed, her traveling laptop tucked in her bag under her arm. Blaine felt silly caring the thermos but it was that or his gun, and this just felt more inviting.

"That you Hummel?" A tall man with a mohawk greeted them at the door. Next to him was a very, and Blaine tried to be polite when thinking this, husky girl. They were both wearing black suits with black ties and it felt like an ironic statement, perhaps this whole place was like that?

"Why if it isn't Noah Puckerman… staying out of trouble I hope." Kurt shook his head and smirked. Blaine was now witnessing his favorite side of Kurt, the cool in control side. Not that there was a bad side to Kurt, well… maybe there was a few.

"What I tell you? It's Puck." He jabbed his finger into Kurt's chest, it was more friendly bullying than a threat so Blaine didn't instantly grab his gun.

"Hello Lauren… nice to see you again." Tina offered a small hello from behind Kurt. The large girl nodded silently, not really looking too thrilled to be here.

"Come on Puckerman lets go, I'm tired of sweating in this suit and I have stuff to do." She didn't color her words very much but the way Puck looked at her was like she had asked in the sweetest of ways.

"Right, can't keep a lady waiting… I'll take you up. He's expecting you." Puck opened the door that led to a grand staircase. The inside was decorated in such a gaudy manner that Kurt had to shield his eyes from the tackiness. "Just go right on up. I think you remember where to go."

The three agents nodded, Blaine more so just to seem confident. Again Kurt took the lead with Tina behind him and Blaine bring up the rear. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of person they were meeting with, it was clear this wasn't some highly organized group. The whole place seemed like the wet dream of some juvenile adolescent with wat too much time and money on their hands.

Kurt smiled as they walked down yet another overly long corridor. "You see, even though everything is in need of serious editing, this hallway doesn't seem as long and tedious as our entrance. I'm not saying we should spring for marble everything and crude gold fixtures but I still stand by my claim we need to brighten it up a bit." Blaine and Tina exchanged looks, watching out for the puddles of 'gay' Kurt was oozing.

They got to the end of the hallway and stood before two large wooden doors. They swung open on their own volition allowing them to enter. Inside was a large office, much sleeker than the rest of the house, more modern minimalist. It was like it wasn't even part of the same house.

"Well well if it isn't my favorite MIB, what up girl!" A skinny man in a wheelchair moved around a large desk and made his way to where they stood.

"Hello Artie…" Tina smiled and gave a small wave.

"You come for a rematch because…I've been practicing." He waggled his eyebrows and she just laughed. Kurt sighed and stepped forward.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Abrams… I trust you know why we are here." Kurt had his chin up, giving a look that Blaine had dubbed Kurt's 'You're crazy but I like you' face. The way he had that coy little smile on his face totally gave it away, even if he was trying to be businesslike.

"Fool, what did I tell you? Artie, Mr. Abrams is my father…and who wants to be him?" He shrugged in a goofy way then rolled back over to his desk. "But yes…I know why you're here. Sounds like an awfully big job."

"That's why we need your help, you're the only one who can keep up with me." Tina stepped forward. "Besides… you know it would be fun."

"I'm not denying any of that. But the question is… what I get out of it. I like you guys but my services don't come cheap, I don't live in an overly elaborate mansion for nothing….I make bank." He cocked his head to the side and grinned.

"Funding is limited… we can't leave a paper trail." Blaine finally spoke up, drawing the wheelchair bound man's attention to him for the first time.

"You don't think I know that? Who is this guy?" Artie didn't sound angry but Blaine felt embarrassed to be called out.

"Blaine Anderson, I'm new to GLEE." He kept his straight face on, being proper as the situation called for.

"Well hello then, Artie Abrams… CEO of XTRAS. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Tina laughed, giving Artie an eye roll. He could switch from being completely ridiculous to polite and friendly at the drop of a hat. "But like I was saying… what do I get from this?"

"You help us get the piece of information we desire and you…" Kurt placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward, "Get our help with getting any one file in their records. I know you like hard to come by information."

Artie nodded and smirked, "Man Hummel, you know that my services are more expensive than that… but I DO sort of owe you helping me acquire such a…lovely assistant."

"You know I only helped with the transfer, she left on her own. Dealing with Rachael though is a task that I don't often do for cheap either." Kurt chuckled and stood up straight, fixing his jacket a bit.

Blaine didn't know if this banter was closer to bargaining or flirting, either way it was fun to watch. Kurt being playful was a rare sight to see.

"Speaking of which…where is she? I thought for sure she'd be here to greet us." Tina glanced around.

"I had her on a little mission. Her talents are in high demand… what can I say we just sorta rock." Artie's self-satisfied yet playful smirk did nothing to remove the look of disappointment on Kurt's face. He slowly slipped back into a more serious business tone.

"Well then I trust we have an agreement then. We'll contact you again once we have everything ready. I suggest you start thinking about what file you want now." Quick and cold, Kurt's tone didn't leave room for argument. It wasn't angry; there was no hint of a shrillness being held back, it was the same detached voice he used when he first met Blaine.

Sensing the change in the room Tina shuffled back to Blaine's side, Artie just nodded. No one had done anything wrong but Kurt had let himself get his hopes up. He thought he was over letting that happen, he was more embarrassed and disappointed than anything else.

"I'll call you with what I want…then we'll set that date up." Artie's voice was low and slow, very rational. Kurt's eyes narrowed like he was going to say something but in the end he just sighed and brushed a non-existent strain of hair from his face.

With a quick turn of his heal he walked out of the office and down the hall. Tina smiled quickly at Artie before running after her friend. Blaine stood there for a second awkwardly before giving a small bow and hastily left.

_**GLEE!**_

"Why do you have yank that boy around like that? You know I don't like when you mess with my boy!" A brassy voice said over the intercom. Artie sighed, his moment of window staring broken by his assistant.

"It's part of deal. The real reason you were transferred is so that you are kept separate. The fact that you are the best at what you do is just a very nice perk for me." He folded his hands in his lap.

"I _**am**_ the best and if you don't want me to blow you're pretty little mansion down you best remember that I don't mess around with people who hurt Kurt. You got that?" He could almost hear the finger wag and feel that sharp gaze on his neck.

"Wouldn't dream of it… it's more like." He tried to find the right word, "tough love?" no that didn't sound right. He shook his head at his own reflection.

"Pft… whatever. Anyway I'm almost done with the job. Next time do NOT send me to Malaysia during the wet season. You're paying for my new weave. Jones Out!" the transmission was cut. Artie enjoyed the sound of static, much more calming than the abrasive…quality, of Mercedes' voice.

"PUCK!" He shouted, turning to face the doors now. His favorite bodyguard was inside in moments, looking bored.

"What?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest, his gaze wandering around the room. Artie liked that kind of disrespect, what fun is it to have a bunch of yes men around? He liked keeping it real.

"Mercedes is coming back soon and our join operate with GLEE shouldn't be put off too much longer. I need you and Lauren to be ready in case things start to get messy…" Artie's face scrunched up a bit, picturing his poor mansion being reduced to a smoldering crater.

"Yeah when am I not? The Puckasaurs is always ready to rumble and my main lady isn't the type to let things get the jump on her. Not the way with how much you pay us haha." He slammed his fist into his hand for emphasis.

"Great! Now… fire up the X-box, I need to get my Halo on!" Artie and Puck laughed, being friends with your employees rocked.

_**GLEE!**_

Blaine liked to get reading done in awkward car rides. He had always done it with his family and now he was getting back into the habit at GLEE. They loved awkward car rides, perhaps his father should take notes.

Kurt wasn't talking, his steely blue eyes just focused on the road ahead. Blaine half wondered if he was willing people to get out of his way, he was pretty sure Kurt could do that if he wanted.

Tina was just texting someone, Blaine guessed it was her husband since she was using her civilian phone. He had never gotten the chance to meet her husband, although he assumed she liked to keep work and home separate.

Blaine flipped to the next page in the report he was reading. His quest for knowledge knew no bounds, well that, and he really hated being in the dark about his job. It would be a gross understatement to say that the agents of GLEE were tight lipped, prying information about anything was a chore and it was easier to trust the cold facts on the page. Maybe it was just because he was new; he had hoped that they started to trust him.

Mostly he wanted Kurt to trust him. Despite their bad beginning, Kurt was the one who had been the most kind to him this past month. They would talk about trivial things, fashion, celebrities, coffee. Sometimes they talked about Jeremiah, and Blaine's guilt in feeling more and more detached from his dead boyfriend. Those were always uncomfortable for Kurt, he could tell the other man felt responsible. Even still, Kurt always listened, offered bits of advice even when he admitted he didn't know how to help. The fact that someone seemed to care at all was enough for Blaine though.

Kurt on the other hand was like a closed book with a lock in a safe, behind a hidden door in a cave at the bottom of the ocean. Blaine chuckled at the terrible simile, earning an odd glance from Kurt via the rear view mirror. He just waved his hand to dismiss it, maybe he did need to control his thoughts better?

_**GLEE!**_

**Author Notes: **_**Yay… XTRAS! Haha took forever to come up with an acronym I liked. I first wanted to use WHEELZ but no words came to my head so I settle with XTRAS. Plus things that start with X are cool with the kids right? Haha**_

_**So here it is… the first chapter of the new series. I hope to show more aliens and other weird stuff in this one. It won't be all GLEE vs CHEER…maybe. Who knows. I'm fickle.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW: I love you guys and you're reviews keep me inspired. I'm not even kidding. I can't help but grin when I see new comments. I always want to run out and type new chapters so yeah… keep them coming. **_


	2. SMILE

**Author Notes: **_**Chapter 2 is here, yay… Since I'm on Spring Break I've resolved myself to writing a chapter a day for my fics. And since my other fic is weak at best and I have no talent for writing non-weird stories, CHEER will get the brunt of this obsession. I can tell you're all so torn up about it… haha. I'm loving the feedback from the first chapter, keep those reviews coming guys! **_

_**GLEE!**_

"Why does planning cyber-terrorism have to be so complicated…" Kurt scrolled idly through different files on his computer. The GLEE team had spent the better part of the week preparing for the raid on CHEER's mainframe. Mostly it seemed to be a way to kill time until XTRAS got back in contact with them.

"We can't just rush in, we need to carefully plan out when will be the easiest time to start hacking." Rachael sighed; she had set up a station in the main area to better aid the planning. It was odd to see her out of her office on the upper level; it was like watching a cat surf. You don't see it very often and when you do it's just weird.

Blaine simply enjoyed how flustered Kurt and Tina got with Rachael breathing down their necks. They were used to the nice buffer zone of three flights of stairs and a solid wall between them. You can't mute a real person like you can a speaker, believe him, they tried.

"It's one thing to want to get it right; it's another to agonize over every little detail." Kurt twirled a pencil in midair. "You know what stress does to the skin…Rachael if I get a zit I will bury you, you know that right." the abrupt seriousness of Kurt's voice almost caused Blaine drop his tray, almost. Blaine was a professional after all, calming the angry stinging wasps the agents turned into with his sweat nectar was just part of the job.

"I think everyone needs a nice calming cup of tea." He handed out smaller porcelain cups to the three and pours a healthy amount of tea in each. He knew coffee mugs worked just as well, but for some reason porcelain reminded him of Kurt and how could that be a bad thing?

"So _**sick**_ of tea…" Tina moaned as she took a sip, "I swear if my mother-in-law, may she live a long as happy life, keeps visiting I'm going to start vomiting tea." Blaine didn't let it bother him; he knew his tea was good. Tina was just stressed.

"I'm sick of you complaining about Mike's mom…" Rachael threw a tired look at her, her hair was messy and it looked like she could use a nap. "We have more important things to do than sit and whine!"

"Coming from Rachael… that is quite the statement." Kurt eyes quickly darted to the side to avoid the next Rachael death beam. He simply, and smugly, sipped his tea. His nod of approval to Blaine made the curly haired man grin.

"I'm tired of that disrespect! I am team leader! I demand that..." Rachael's voice was getting more self-righteous, a sure sign she was ready to snap. The other members however seemed perfectly aware of this but shoes to bait the bear anyway.

"Co-team leader… Finn is team leader." Tina cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly, if a bit condescending.

"We are of equal status!" She stomped, knocking her tea over in her growing anger. Blaine was just glad the cup was alright; still he felt it best to remove it from her desk while she was still focused on the others.

"Ugh…no more yelling." Kurt's fingers were rubbing his temples, his tea cup floating in front of him, allowing him to sip at his leisure.

"I agree, perhaps we should all take a break?" Blaine threw in, smiling, trying his hardest to diffuse the situation before it went Chernobyl.

"OH! Blaine agrees with Kurt…how shocking and original. Listen to me you vaguely Eurasian hobbit, I don't need you to tell me how to run my team!" Rachael's sharpness caused his face to faulted, where had that come from? "I am trying to prevent CHEER from ruining everything we try to keep in check. I'm sorry if I'm not perfect at this but you guys could at least try to pretend you respect my authority." Blaine caught a flash of pink in Rachael's eyes, from the looks of the others, they did too. There was a sudden overwhelming pressure in his head, different from what he had felt with Kurt. It was brief, barely there at all but Rachael also sensed she was getting a bit worked up and clamped a hand over her mouth.

No one said anything, Tina was looking down at the ground, Kurt was just watching her, like he was trying to sense something inside her. Blaine watched Kurt, holding his tray against his chest, looking for a sign that everything was alright.

When he finally looked away Rachael turned on her heel and ran down an adjacent hallway. No one chased after her.

_**GLEE!**_

"Yes dear I know… yes..yes… YES! I know your mother is coming over. _**I know.**_" Tina was on the phone with her husband again. This had been happening much for frequently than usual. Apparently Ms. Chang was visiting with more frequency than Tina or her husband's patience could handle. It had meant a lot of Tina leaving the base early to get ready for her arrival. It had also meant that sooner or later a very loud, very Asian fight was going to erupt from the phone.

Blaine didn't understand what they were yelling about, but he did get the jist of it by watching Kurt. He was often washed over by the rampant uninhibited emotions Tina would give off during the fights. There was also the curious amount of static discharge and fussiness the equipment in the base gave off when Tina really cut loose. The only thing that seemed unaffected by the fight would be his beloved friend the coffee machine. It had been a rocky road at first but now he was proud to call it his faith companion on his adventure of trying to navigate the treacherous world of GLEE.

"Do they always do this… I mean I know she's under a lot of stress but this seems unhealthy." Blaine shook his head in worry, letting the stream of steaming hot coffee flow into Kurt's cup.

"I'd like to say no, but they have this rocky relationship. Filled with ups and down… one minute they are feeding each other disgusting dishes at some Chinese restaurant, then the next they are having it out like two drag queens fighting over the last curling iron." Kurt rolled his eyes. They could see Tina from the lower level, waving a combat knife around in the air for some reason.

It wasn't odd for Kurt to visit him up at his station when Tina and Mike had it out, but it did make Blaine feel a bit more on edge. He felt tense around the younger man, stiff, like he had to impress him or something. He didn't know why he felt he had to impress him, Kurt didn't seem to mind either way. Maybe that's why he tried so hard?

Was it too much to ask that the psychic pay him a little bit of attention, they hadn't spent any time outside the base together since that shopping trip, and even then it felt more business-like. He felt closer to Kurt than anyone else on the team but sometimes he felt like Kurt didn't even look at him. So, he just had to keep up that ridged wall or manners and smiles.

Kurt was thinking the same thing. Blaine always had this air of formality around him, even at the base. He acted more like a robot than a person sometimes. He had almost been glad when Rachael snapped at him, if only to see the priceless look on the usually dapper man's face. Sure Kurt could understand his reservations with getting too buddy buddy with the people who failed to protect his boyfriend from a rather unsavory death, but Kurt was really trying to be nice. It may not seem like it, but in his own guarded way he really was trying to help Blaine adjust. He didn't spend nights in Rachael's, or Tina's, or Quinn's or Finn's rooms, talking about whatever came to mind. Wasn't it obvious that he was trying to help him?

"Well… doesn't sound healthy." Blaine gave him his coffee, he didn't even need to be told his preference anymore.

"They do their best, all things considered I think they are doing fine… they love each other." Kurt shrugged and sipped, flashing a brief smile at Blaine.

"I suppose every relationship is different." They both nodded, letting the shouting in the background fill the air. They just stared into the others eyes for a while, neither knowing what to say.

"Do you…" Kurt spoke up suddenly, Blaine perked up a bit, "Do you want to… get out of here for a while? Even if this fight ends soon...Tina will need to calm down before we could get back to work."

"Oh…sure." Blaine smiled, the tense feeling he carried with him started to fade, even if it was just a bit. "Perhaps the best suggestion of the day."

"Of course it is, although I'd say best of the week…minimum." Kurt chuckled and…

Wait did Kurt wink? He didn't have time to process this since the man in question was already walking down the stairs towards the exit.

_**GLEE!**_

Rachael hated being here, in this room, this big white clean room. It was so cold, so emotionless, not very inspiring at all. Little test tube and advanced pieces of medical equipment lined tables, it was all very unnerving.

Then there was the resident of this sterile environment, so cool and proud, just sitting at her desk, judging. Quinn Fabray and Rachael Berry were not the best of friends, that much was clear if you ever saw them interact for more than a few minutes. Where Rachael was, in her own words, naturally talented, sweet and perky, Quinn was a hard worker, scheming, and cut throat. The only thing they shared, really shared, was their ambition.

They just stared at each one another for a long while, Quinn removed her glasses and gave a small smile, it was expectant rather than kind. Not the kind your friendly neighborhood doctor would give you. Rachael took a deep breath and half marched half briskly walked to the women's desk.

"There was an… incident… and I need more suppressants." She pursed her lips and tried not to look like she was going to cry. The building stress of work was slowly eating away at her normally professional restraint. The "friendly" jabs her underlings shot at her hurt more than usual, the sleepless nights frazzled her a bit more, Quinn's stupid condescending smile irked her beyond all belief. Although that last one was always true.

"Well, that is a problem." The blond slid out of her chair, that same smile still on her face. "Can I ask what brought it on or… is it a private matter?" Rachael felt like a mouse talking to an amorous snake. The look Quinn got in her eyes when one of them expressed concern over their…"Specialness" was nothing short of fanatical. The woman had this drive to know everything, to pick them all apart.

"Just stress, that's all. I haven't been able to concentrate lately and it's completely screwing with my control." She waved a hand nervously in the air, like she was swatting the troubles away.

"That's understandable I suppose, you have a very stressful job." Quinn was writing something on a note pad, "Taking on CHEER must be nerve wrecking… I would know." she clicked her pen and smiled a bit more genuinely, it took Rachael back a bit.

"Well yes…of course, I suppose you of all people would know the best… well you and Kurt." At the mention of the man's name Quinn froze up a bit, something unreadable flashed in her eyes but was lost when she put up her normal business façade.

"Right, so as you're doctor I have to recommend that you take these…"  
She handed Rachael a small discreet bottle of pills, "Also I prescribe two chill pills because you seriously need to back off and calm down. Working yourself up into knots is not only dangerous to your health, it's dangerous for the rest of us."

If there was anyone more honest with Rachael than Kurt, it had to be Quinn. You can always trust the evaluation of your rivals; they are the ones that push you to succeed the most, even if they never will admit it. Quinn may be a scheming, cold bitch most of the time but she had her moments of softness. Or as close to softness as Quinn was capable of getting.

"Thank you doctor, I think I'll take your advice." She tried to add a bit of her trademark perkiness to it, and is proud to say she succeeded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chill pills I have to take." She turned on her heel and walked out of the exam room.

Quinn sat back down at her desk, jotting some more notes down. When she was alone she smirked, ever so slightly, and looked at the door.

_**GLEE!**_

"So can I ask where we are going? Or is this a Kurt Hummel secret?" Blaine smiled, even as he was looking out the front window he could see Kurt's own coy little grin he wore when he was being mischievous. That was perhaps Blaine's favorite expression Kurt had, although he was beginning to realize that most everything Kurt did was becoming his favorite.

"Oh well I just wanted to get some lunch is all. Take-out food is killing my self-esteem and waistline, not to mention it's terrible for the skin. So I thought something fresh was necessary."

Soon they pulled up to a non-descript building in the downtown area. Tall and made out of that shiny black stone that sparkled a bit in the sun light. Kurt didn't elaborate further, he just walked inside, forcing Blaine to follow his lead. They got on an elevator and headed downstairs, to a lower level. Blaine wondered if it was some kind of secret government restaurant or something, it was not.

"A sushi restaurant? I thought we went out to avoid Asian's with knives." Kurt laughed at his joke but didn't really respond until they were seated.

"This is the best sushi place in the greater Ohio region, and I thought it would be a nice transition. First sushi to let us slowly unwind from the Asian storm, then perhaps to a cocktail lounge or something? Something fusion would be good…" Kurt eyes narrowed as he tried to decide.

Blaine just shook his head, when Kurt did something, he tried to do it right, and the oddly casual tone of the day was refreshing from the stuffy confines of the GLEE base. "Whatever you want…I'm not very good at this sort of thing…event planning." He clarified quickly, unsure why he felt it needed clarifying.

"Well that's ok, I happen to be very very good at it." The funny way Kurt took pride in things was charming, like every tiny skill he had was a personal victory against the world. Blaine wondered why such a creative and sensitive man would work for GLEE, what could he have been in a different life?

"Kurt I…." the waitress interrupted him. Losing the moment he sank back a bit defeated, he wasn't sure how that sentence was going to end anymore, maybe he should be grateful he was stopped?

Kurt ending up ordering for them, again he trusted the man's tastes. The outing was enjoyable, they chatted about more trivial things, about the drama at work, and other light things. Kurt was talking even more excitedly now that he was out of the base, the further he got form that world he more natural he seemed. Blaine was like that too, his normally guarded walls started to lower and he could laugh more freely.

He felt more normal than he had in weeks, since Jeremiah was killed. It hurt still, a lot less than he thought it would. He loved him but they never had the kinds of funny frivolous conversations he and Kurt shared. Nor did Jeremiah share Blaine's love of music, something Kurt did with gusto.

And more than anything right now Blaine wanted to hear Kurt sing. The way the man's face lit up whenever he spoke about music, singing especially, it was magical. That, Blaine finally decided, was his favorite side of Kurt. The one that could cut loose and really smile about something he loved.

"Let's go to piano bar…" Blaine said before he could think, making Kurt stop in midsentence. Too late to pretend it didn't happen, Blaine decided to have a bit of courage and sell the idea. "Somewhere classy if you want, but right now I really feel like singing."

Kurt bit his bottom lip, and suddenly Blaine wondered if he been out of line. It was confusing, why did Kurt look like he was struggling to come up with an answer, it seemed like a perfectly reasonable suggestion.

"Ok…." He nodded, "Yes that sounds like a good idea." He sounded like he was telling himself that more than he was telling Blaine. But a yes was a yes, and Blaine was too excited to Kurt sing. When he sent his sights on something Blaine Anderson was a force to be reckoned with.

"Great! Come on then." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the restaurant. It was almost cute how flustered Kurt looked, running behind him as they held hands. A little scared and a little excited, letting go of all the crazy crap life had thrown at them behind for a few brief moments.

_**GLEE!**_

**Author Notes: **_**O M G guys… last night's episode was off the hook for us KLAINE fans. If you saw it you know what I mean, if you haven't…I suggest watching it. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, I'm trying to make this a bit lighter and more fun. I also want to really focus on the relationships between the GLEE members, because I think that's important. **_

_**Shamless plug: not sure if this is appropriate but I've been meaning to do this for a while. If you have not read 'Solar Winds' by Morkhan I suggest you do. If you love Glee and are an Avatar: the Last Airbender Fan, then I highly recommend it. Even if you don't really know what Avatar is I still say read it since it's so beautifully written. Much better than what I write haha. **_

_**Please comment and review. And read 'Solar Winds' lol. It inspires me. Thanks loves!**_


	3. 381

_**GLEE!**_

Blaine woke up with a strangled groan that resonated in his, _very_, sore body. His hands groped around his body, in a hazy attempt to see if he was still in one piece. Waves of nausea rolled over him as he slowly tried to sit up without vomiting, though from the taste of his mouth he could vaguely tell that it wouldn't be the first time. He blinked, trying to clear the blurriness as he took in his surroundings, his hands now settling at his temples rubbing them in a soothing manner.

Slowly, as his eyes adjusted to the hateful sunlight pouring through a window too his left, the curtains were drawn open just enough to let the light in without it being obnoxious. They were white, simple yet elegant, and Blaine was surprised at how gay his brain was when he was this hung over. A few book shelves lines the fairly large room, they were full of books, obviously, and what seemed to be very planned minor knick-knacks scattered around them. No pictures, Blaine noticed right away, well as quickly as his brain could process in its current state, making their stark whiteness all the more noticeable. The few splashes of color stood out, various modern looking decors adorned the walls, deep crimsons and blacks, which Blaine now noticed matched the bed spread.

"Bed spread..." Blaine didn't know how he missed the fact he was in a bed, "Where..." suddenly his brain seemed to be functioning at a much more normal speed, eyes darting around looking for clues. He was dressed, wearing what he had on last night, so he took that as a good sign. He almost chuckled when the first thing he thought about was that Kurt would be angry a him for not caring for his clothes properly.

"Wait...Kurt..." he scrunched his eyes tightly together trying to piece together the previous night. He had been out with Kurt, avoiding knife wielding Tina, and a near critical meltdown Rachel. Sushi, which had taken all of half an hour to get through, then they were going to a piano bar, Blaine had convinced him to go, Kurt drove, like he always did. His memory gets a bit scattered after that point, just brief snippets and moments out of context...

_"Kurt! You have to sing!" Blaine laughed trying to pull his friend on stage with him._

_"Loosen up! We came to have fun!" Blaine elbowing Kurt, laughing._

_"Is... issss there any al... alcohol in theeese? I feel sooooo suber.." Blaine descending into a fit of giggles._

_Singing a duet with some brunette in a moose sweater, _Moose sweater?, _dancing like a bad 80's pop singer, _totally his style.

Flashes of Kurt: rolling his eyes; swaying ever so slightly whenever Blaine sang; of a bright smile, now lost to Blaine why it occurred; a bit of awkward dancing. He liked those memories a bit more than the ones of himself, though he didn't know why. Besides that however Blaine was rather out of the loop as to how he got where he was, or even where he was in general.

Blaine glanced at the side table closest to his(?) side of the bed. Aspirin and a half empty glass of water. He was taken care of it seemed, he was dressed and taken care of, so he was safe. He hoped. A polite rapist didn't seem to be the likely, though his body was a wreck of aches and pains so he didn't want to rule it out until he found the strength to stand.

The door across the room opened quickly and Blaine jumped, grabbing the nearest object he could find, which sadly turned out to be an alarm clock, and held it out as a weapon. He wondered quickly if GLEE training included how to fight off an assailant with house hold items, and if so he wished he had gotten that lesson. If he was in a more sound state of mind he might have wondered where his GLEE issued firearm was but this was not a moment for thinking.

"Yes Blaine I know what time it is..." Kurt, wonderful, tall, every hair perfectly in place, Kurt stood at the door wearing an apron and holding a mixing bowl lazily at his side. He looked somewhere between annoyed and amused, a standard expression Blaine had received, but his posture was far more relaxed than Blaine had ever seen him.

"It's... it's you..." Blaine shook his head, Kurt was here, in this...house? Apartment? Wearing an apron?

"Who were you expecting to walk in? My dad?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I...I really don't know. My head feels like Finn has been using me as a punching bag after a fight with Rachel..." Blaine blushed a bit, feeling foolish. Even he could now work out he was at Kurt's apartment, in what he hoped was a guest room, though he didn't think Kurt was the type to have a guest room. That thought just made him blush more, he jumped out of the bed, Kurt's bed(?), like it was filled with irate scorpions. His legs however didn't like the sudden change in status, refusing to go into standing mode, so he just found himself face down on the ground, his ankles tangled in Kurt's sheets. Not a good day for dignity.

"Woah slow down..." Kurt sighed, suppressing the urge to laugh while simultaneously trying not to yelled about how that was hardly proper treatment for linens with such high thread counts. "You had...abit to drink." The battle inside of him not smirk was not going well, so he settled for biting his bottom lip and snorting.

"I got that..." Blaine gestured at himself, half-heartedly, "God... my head... what time is it... feels like I've been out for a year.."

"381 days at the very least..." Kurt quipped, "Also I made a vegan souffle."

"What?" Blaine squinted in confusion the shook his head, "Never mind... I...Ummmm I have the feeling I should apologize. It's been I while since I've gotten drunk... for a reason. I...I don't handle myself very well."

Kurt shrugged, "Don't worry, once you've dealt with Rachel and Tina doing sake bombs with a visiting delegate from Jesp VI on a very busy Easter weekend, getting a drunk rookie home is easier than getting shot at... which is how that night ended by the way." Kurt gave him a look that clearly told Blaine not to ask about the incident, which he was more than happy to comply.

"Well...I'm still sorry. It was very bad form." Blaine smiled now, scrapping himself off the _not_ surprisingly comfortable carpet, white like the rest of the room. Now knowing who the owner was made the room make much more sense, and he found himself liking it all the more. Very Kurt, simple, clean, sharp, and above all tasteful. Blaine preferred a more rustic look when it came to interior design, be he enjoyed the modern minimalist feel the room had.

"Dignity is a luxury in our line of work. I'm not going to scold you for getting plastered, after this week from hell its completely understandable." The droll tone to the taller man's voice was free of malice so Blaine accepted it, there were bigger questions to be answered.

"Shameful actions aside... can I please inquire how I ended up here?" Blaine cleared his throat, trying to act casual about the situation. Blaine didn't make a habit of waking up in other people's beds after blacking out. Not since he had been a sophomore in college and found himself in Jeremiah's bed, funny enough though that's how they started dating. In the back of his head he felt a small pang of guilt, he hadn't been in another man's bed since then.

"Well I couldn't bring you back to GLEE, apparently Tina's mood did not improve with time." Kurt smiled, setting the mixing bowl down, "Finn was out on patrol so his place was out, Rachel lives way too far out of the city, and I don't think I actually know where Quinn sleeps... or if she ever does for that matter." Blaine laughed, already feeling less tense. "So I brought you back here, you were pretty far gone by that point. I almost went deaf with you drunkenly slurring Katy Perry in my ear." And once again Blaine went from at ease to embarrassed, he half wondered if Kurt was doing it on purpose.

"Again sorry...Blame it on the alcohol" He buried his face into his hands and sighed, trying to compose himself.

"Apology accepted. I would have put you on the sofa in the living room but... well you insisted..."

"Oh God..." Blaine curled deeper into himself.

"That I give you a tour... you are a very loud and very persuasive drunk." Kurt finished his thought, actively choosing to ignore Blaine's growing humiliation. He'd never admit it out loud but he was enjoying the swirling vortex of emotion the younger man was giving off. Normally it was headache inducing, but he was in a good mood today, a welcome change in his life. Not to mention Blaine was a bit cute when he blushed, just a bit.

"You were well behaved until we got to my room..." Kurt paused for dramatic effect, "at which point you saw my bed, and promptly jumped into it. I've only ever seen Finn fall asleep that fast." He smirked as Blaine processed the information, feeling his mood shift from embarrassment, to worry, then turning into an odd mixture that even Kurt couldn't quite name, but it felt a bit... _orange_(?).

Blaine glared at him, but the small smile on his face ruined the effect. "You did that on purpose."

"I'll never tell, shame you're not a psychic like me." Kurt winked, _that was new_, and collected his bowl disappeared down the hall humming.

Once he was left alone Blaine flopped backward back onto the bed, closed his eyes, and for the first time since he woke up he allowed himself to just breathe. He didn't think about making an ass of himself, or if he was safe, or if Kurt was angry. He just let his breath steady itself, the tension slipping away from his body. The scent of Kurt's room, it was warm and subtle. It made him smile.

_**GLEE!**_

* * *

**Author Note: **_**Hi... *blush* So it's been a while haha. I hope you enjoyed this brief update. I'm hoping to continue this again, not sure how often updates will come... but I'm hoping it more often than 1 chapter every 381 days.**_


End file.
